Neon Genesis Evangelion Ritsuko's Revenge Complete
by Ghost of Meat
Summary: This is the Complete version of my old story Neon Genesis Evangelion Ritsuko's Revenge. Tired of Gendo's crap following the 16th angle, Dr Akagi decides to get revenge, the results are not what she expected.


**Disclaimer – Don't own Eva**

**Well as I said this is the complete version of Ritsuko's Revenge. As short as the chapters were it made sense to me to combine them all into one big story.**

**Oh…and the themes for this story are**

**Opening Theme - Hitomi Shimatani - Garnet Moon**

**Main Theme - Roxette – Almost Unreal**

**Love theme, Shinji and Rei - Enigma – Gravity of Love**

**Adam vs. Tabris - Adema - Immortal**

**Angels Vs MP Eva's - E.S. Posthumus – Pompeii**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Ritsuko's Revenge**

**Complete Edition**

**Sub-chapter 1 The ends beginning**

Ritsuko Akagi stood in the now darkened SEELE conference room. The 16th angel had attacked and been killed. However unit 00 had been destroyed and Rei killed. That wasn't a problem really; another Rei was activated and implanted with the other Rei's soul and memories. Officially however she had miraculously survived, the committee didn't buy it and called for Rei to be questioned. Instead of sending his precious Rei, Ikari had sent her.

"He sent me instead of that little slut"

She decided then and there as she dressed to get her revenge.

She thought about the dummy plug system. Destroying that would mean no more Rei's. If she were killed during the 17th angels attack, that would be that. Then she remembered the trump card she had been holding, a guarantee that she would be able to bend him to her will.

You see when Asuka and Evangelion Unit 02 arrived in Japan a rather interesting thing arrived with them, Adam the first angel, in embryonic form. Some time later Dr Akagi was ordered to surgically implant the embryonic angel into the commander's hand. She knew this angel would be her key to him, should all go well she would simply call him in and under the auspices of a dangerous infection and perform surgery. Then she would have implanted the REAL Adam into him.

Instead things had gone south for her, now she would play her trump card and destroy or contaminate the one thing the commander cherished most, the container of his wife's soul, Eva Unit 01.

She zipped up her skirt and headed for her office, her plan now in motion

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After a quick walk she arrived at her office and headed into her lab. Once there, she headed to the freezer in her lab, where in a secret compartment she had frozen Adam until he was needed, a time such as now.

It was so simple; work was being done to unit 01's chest section. She would slip the angel into the Eva's body under its Core and the next time it was activated they would likely fuse together and ruin Gendo's plan beyond repair. Then he would notice her, yeah then he would have to. She exited her office with the embryo of Adam tucked away inside of a small Petri dish in her lab coat pocket.

She encountered no resistance as she made her way from her lab to unit 01's cage. Her assistant Maya Ibuki was cordial enough in the control room. Ritsuko excused her self saying she wanted to inspect the new chest components herself. No one questioned this, it was normal for her to inspect the work herself. As she walked she slipped the embryo from the dish and into her palm, she knew she was taking the risk of it fusing to her, but it would be worth it. She did feel a small bit of pity for the creature that had no control over its fate, but it wouldn't stop her.

She arrived at unit 01 with no problems, no one noticed as she slipped the small embryo from her coat and slipped it into the folds of flesh beneath the Eva's core. It was done, now she mealy had o wait for the Activation test tomorrow morning.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next day

The sync test for unit 01 was scheduled for that afternoon; Ritsuko was anxious to see the results of her work. No one had seen her place Adam into unit 01.

The best case, Unit 01 would be contaminated and third impact stopped, then Gendo would have to move on

Worst case, Adam takes unit 01 and kills them all

Either way she didn't care anymore.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji Ikari arrived at Nerv on time for Unit 01's activation test; he was followed by his guardian Misato Katsuragi. Ritsuko had told the pair that some modifications had been made to unit 01 and they needed to be tested, which was actually true. But her, private, modification was what she wanted to see work. Though Ritsuko didn't tell Misato and Shinji that.

Shinji dressed in his plug suit and boarded Unit 01's entry plug. He had been a bit depressed as of late. His friend Rei and blown up her Eva to save him, and had some how survived. Shinji had seen the explosion and knew no one could have survived, he knew that much. So exactly how Rei was alive, he didn't know, but he would find out.

His room mate and fellow pilot Asuka Langley Soryu had been hospitalized a few days ago, for suicidal tendencies. He couldn't believe she would try to kill her self. His thoughts were interrupted when Ritsuko's face appeared on his screen

"Ready Shinji"

"Ready"

"Good now beginning activation test"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji sat in unit 01, this test was supposed to be like all of the others. 3 hours and it would be over. Ayanami sat in her test plug, though with Unit 00 gone he wasn't sure why.

He sat back in the seat, thinking about all of the things that had happened thus far. 16 of the angels were dead, Asuka had been Mind raped by the 15th and Rei had 'died' by the 16, for all he knew he would die fighting the 17th.

All he wanted was his father to notice him, why wouldn't he

'Because he doesn't love you'

Shinji blinked, he though for just a second he heard something, at first he thought it may have been his mother, whose soul he had learned resided in unit 01, but this sounded different.

"Misato did you say something"

"Huh, no why"

"I thought I heard something"

'You did, keep quiet'

This time it was louder, Misato tilted her head

"You aren't going nuts are you Shinji"

Shinji was scared, for all he knew he was

'You are not crazy, listen to me, close the link, say you wish quiet to concentrate. Then I shall explain'

Shinji didn't know what to do, so he did as the voice said

"Misato I'm going to close the link"

"Why"

"I want to be able to concentrate"

The major looked to Ritsuko who just shrugged

"I guess, go ahead"

Internally Ritsuko was fighting a losing battle, she hadn't taken into account that Adam may fuse with Shinji instead of Unit 01, but she kept her mouth shut

Inside of unit 01 Shinji was frightened to say the least

"Who are you?"

'A friend'

"A friend"

'Yes'

"Where are you?"

'I am here'

"Where is that?"

'Inside this thing'

"You mean Eva"

'If that is what you lilum call this then yes'

Another voice then made its self known, a soft, soothing, female voice

'Shinji'

A voice the boy knew well, a voice that brought him to tears

"Mother"

'Shh, don't cry Shinji, I'm here'

"Mother"

He couldn't help but cry, she was there, she really was trapped in the Eva. He felt a wave of peace and comfort beyond anything he had ever known overtake him, and then his world went black

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji found himself floating in a black void a soundless, sightless void. Then he heard a voice behind him

"Hello Shinji"

Shinji turns to see a woman between 25 and 30 with medium length brown hair; actually she looked a lot like Rei just older. But her voice, that voice Shinji knew well

"Mother"

Yui rushed forward, dropped to her knees and hugged her son for the first time in 10 years; both her and Shinji struggled to speak but couldn't hold back their tears.

Neither moved in what seemed like forever until Yui gently pushed Shinji back to get a look at him

"Oh Shinji…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry"

Shinji could say anything for the tightness in his throat, all he could do was sniffle. Yui continued

"Listen Shinji there is some one else here you have to meet, it may be hard for you to accept what he will tell you, but it's true"

White light suddenly engulfs them; standing before them was a person wearing a white robe which glowed with soft white light, Yui turned back to her son

"Shinji, this is Adam, the first angel"

Nothing registered in Shinji's mind but one word

"Angel"

Shinji took a step back subconsciously, the fear evident n his face. Adam stepped forward and extended his hand

"I'm not your enemy Shinji"

"But…you're an angel"

"That is true; I am also the one the others are coming for"

Shinji was really becoming upset

"But why"

"Partially to look for me, also to look for Lilith thinking she may know my whereabouts. But also to cleanse those responsible for all of this"

Shinji whence at the word "cleanse" knowing exactly what Adam meant

"Do…you think that"

Adam shook his head

"No, I stood with Lilith when the first humans took their first steps. I felt pride at that; I would never wish destruction on you, though I do think those responsible should be brought to judgment"

Shinji nodded in agreement. Then for a moment Adam appeared to become disoriented and dizzy, he shook it off and turned back to Shinji

"Listen Shinji, my time is short so I will get to the point, with your mothers permission I will pass my gifts on to you so that you may protect those you care about"

"Gifts"

"My abilities and memories, my embryonic body will fuse into your own and my spirit will depart and I will rest"

Shinji was a bit taken back, Adam wanted to turn him into an angel, but that would make him the enemy, wouldn't it, his mother rested her hand on his shoulder

"Don't be frightened Shinji"

"But…"

"Don't worry; I'll be right here with you"

"But…will I…change"

Adam shook his head

"In appearance, no, you will however gain an S2 organ and a core. You will also know how to use your AT Field in ways you can't possible imagine"

Shinji just stood there, unsure of what to do or say, Yui wrapped her arms around her son

"You want to protect Rei, Asuka, and Misato don't you?"

He nodded

"Well here is your way to do that, there is still a threat greater than the angels Shinji"

Adam nodded

"Yes SEELE will put their plan for third impact into motion once Tabris is gone"

Shinji was horribly confused

"SEELE, plan, Tabris, what the hell are you talking about"

Yui and Adam explained everything to the slightly frightened boy from SEELE and their plans to the reason his mother was in Eva 01 and how Rei fit into it all.

Shinji's first reaction was fear, Rei was an angel

His second reaction was to ask "why her"

And his third was to have an urgent need to stop it.

To that end, he agreed to allow Adam to fuse with him in order to save Rei. Adam placed his hand on Shinji's shoulder

"It is a hard path that you have chosen to walk Shinji, do not divulge this to anyone or you will be singled out, do you understand"

He nodded

"Good now just relax, this wont hurt I promise you"

Adam moved his hand from Shinji's shoulder to the center of his chest; his mother held his hand as it began.

Shinji felt a warm sensation in his lower abdomen and another just in front of his heart on his breast bone. He knew it was his S2 organ and core forming. At the same time he received flashes of memories, none were his own. They were all were Adam's. Slowly the flashes stopped as did the warm sensations.

Shinji had never felt more alive and aware in his entire life. He could feel things, like a persons emotions and, if he focused on that person, their thoughts.

He turned to his mother and hugged her, he could feel the love she had for him radiating off of her, her turned back to Adam, but he was gone. Shinji turned back to his mother

"Where did he go?"

"He is gone Shinji, at last able to rest, now you have to go too Shinji, it is time for you to wake up"

Shinji nodded and closed his eyes, he felt his world invert and felt himself lying on his back. He felt himself slowly drift into unconsciousness

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He slowly opened his eyes to find that he was back in the Nerv infirmary, his door slid opened; there stood a very worried Misato. For a moment Shinji wondered if it had all been a dream until he noticed he could feel Misato's worry. He sat up as she rushed forward and hugged him

"God Shinji don't scare me like that again, are you ok"

He nodded, Misato pulled back a bit and looked him over

"Yeah I'm fine…what happened"

"Your Eva went nuts during your test; Ritsuko said it was something to do with the interface system"

'Yeah right' Shinji thought

"When can I go Misato?"

"You can leave now if you want Ritsuko wants you back in the morning for tests"

Shinji nodded

"How's Asuka"

"Resting, the pounding she took from the 15th angel will take a while to heal"

'Why was Ariel so hard on her' he thought, not even noticing her had called the angel by name

"You ready to go home Shinji"

"Yeah…I think going home is a…good idea right now"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRitsuko checked the data and checked it again she was sure of what she saw during the test…yes there it was. For exactly two hundred thousandths of a second, far lower than the MAGI normally records, the signal of Unit 01's pilot flashed Blue, an AT Field, an angel. Did this mean Adam merged with Shinji and not Unit 01, sure that would still screw Gendo's scenario royally, but would it be wise to have the first angel walking around even if it was still Shinji. Shinji had tests tomorrow; this would let her see just how dangerous he was, if at all

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Sub-chapter 2 Angel born anew**

The next morning Shinji came in for the standard tests they always performed after an Eva went berserk like this. Ritsuko however, wanted to confirm if Adam had indeed bonded with Shinji.

Shinji sat back on the examination table, he was scared, and what if she found out. He knew he couldn't worm out of this test, he would just have to hope.

"Ok Shinji, take off your shirt and sit back"

Shinji did as Akagi asked, she ran through her usual exams. During the 2 hour exam Ritsuko discovered one thing, if Adam had bonded with Shinji then the result had Shinji's personality. Toward the end she preformed a blood test, a test whose results she would never reveal. Shinji had blue cells in his normally red blood and gave off a slight Blue waveform pattern. Adam had bonded with him.

Ritsuko didn't put any of that in her report though, as soon as the waveform and blood data came in she deleted them. She gave Shinji a clean bill of health and sent him home; she stopped him before the door

"Oh and Adam don't forget you have a sync test tomorrow"

Shinji turned and responded with out thinking

"Umm…yes ma'am"

He winced when he realized what he had done. Ritsuko smirked

"So am I taking to Shinji or Adam?"

He walked back over and sat back on the exam table

"Shinji, Adam's soul is gone now; he asked me to replace him and gave me his memories and abilities"

She knew it was safe to talk to him in here; it was the one room Gendo ordered listening devices not be put into. She sat back and listened as Shinji described how he met Adam; saw his mother and his subsequent awakening as the new 1st angel. When he was done Ritsuko swore him to secrecy, she knew he knew what she had done, and one slip could get them both killed. Shinji left after that deciding to stop and see Asuka on his way home.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji walked down the halls of Nerv toward the ICU. Sometimes he could feel the hopes, dreams, and fears of every person he passed, mostly just surface thoughts however.

Sometimes he didn't want to know the things he discovered.

He found the room easy enough; he had been here several times already. He walked in and sat in the chair by Asuka's bed side.

"Hay Asuka, a lot has happened since you left"

Shinji placed his right hand on hers and just sat with her for a while.

He left about an hour later, not noticing her brain activity monitor pick up a bit more activity.

Or Asuka slowly starting to stir

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

On his way out of HQ Shinji passed by various individuals, he stopped, at the end of the corridor in which he now stood, stood Rei.

What he didn't know was that 2 hours before while he was with Dr Akagi, Rei had visited Lilith's chamber and had gone through with her the same thing Shinji had with Adam

**Flash back: 2 hours ago**

Rei stood before the giant crucified angel again. She had done this on several occasions, why she didn't know.

'So you have come again'

Rei spun in place attempting to find the source of the voice

"Identify yourself"

'You should know this voice; for it is your voice as well'

Then Rei's world went white…

**End flashback**

When she had awoken she had all of her memories as well as Lilith's. She also had all of Lilith's feelings, especially toward a certain angel…who she knew was now Shinji Ikari. The pair just stared at each other for a moment before approaching each other stopping a mere meter apart. Both remained silent, neither knowing how to approach what they suspected.

Both suspected what had transpired and both had already had feelings for the other, this new development, this new connection, just took things from a simple crush on each other to full blown love

Rei finally broke the silence

"Adam?"

Shinji blinked

"Lilith?"

Rei slowly nodded

"But I am still Rei as well. Are you still Shinji as well"

He nodded, his fear of his secret being revealed now gone…because Rei carried the same one

"Rei?"

"Yes"

Shinji, drawing upon his newfound courage, stepped forward and decided to leave little doubt about his feelings, he kissed Rei, deeply. Rei had already seen what he was going to do and returned the kiss as best she could. Shinji delicately wrapped an arm around the girl and ran the fingers of the other hand gently through her silky blue hair

Finally the pair broke apart. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered into his ear

"We should return to my residence, it does not have any electronic monitoring equipment"

He nodded and the pair headed for her apartment

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Once they had arrived and shut the door the pair immediately kissed again, wrapping their arms around each other and holding tight.

Both felt as though their very lives had been building to this moment. After a few moments they parted and sat on the edge of Rei's bed. Rei leaned her head over onto Shinji's shoulder; he softly began stroking her hair while holding her close with the other hand. Neither spoke for a while until Rei broke the silence.

"It feels as though I have known you forever"

"We have know each other I suppose, we are the first two angels now"

"Tell me, did you always have feelings for me, even before this?"

"Yes, I guess it took this to give me the courage to show it"

"What will we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"We are together; I do not want us to be separate again"

"Neither do I"

He looked down at her and continued

"I remember when I first saw you, in the street during Sachiel's attack"

"I remember, I left my form to observe you"

Shinji nodded and Rei continued

"What shall we do about the commander and SEELE's plans?"

Shinji looked at her and smiled

"Stop them of course"

Rei wrapped her arms around his waist; the pair sat holding each other contently until Shinji's cell phone rang

"Hello"

"Shinji, its Misato, Asuka's awake get over here now"

"We're on our way"

He hung up before Misato could as what he meant by "we"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The pair arrived at the hospital a bit later, they found Misato in Asuka's room sitting in the chair by the bed…talking to a very awake Asuka.

They looked over at the new arrivals, their eyes falling to their intertwined hands. Asuka smirked

"About time you got a spine baka, took you long enough to start dating her"

Misato finally found the will to speak after the shock of seeing Shinji and Rei together

Well speak is relative to yell

"Yeah GO SHIN-CHAN"

Asuka whacked her on the head

"Oh be quiet you, now get out, the three of us gota talk"

Misato shuffled out and into the hall and Shinji closed and locked the door. The pair approached Asuka's bed and stopped. Asuka sat up clad in a gown and looked over at the two

"So you two huh"

The pair nodded and Asuka smirked

"About time Shinji…or Adam"

Shinji and Rei were shocked, how did Asuka know, Shinji spoke up

"How did you…"

Asuka flicked her finger off of the side of her head

"I got hers and she got mine, before it died the angel dumped her memories and other stuff into me, I'd recognize you two a mile away"

Shinji and Rei smiled, feeling a bit brave Shinji stepped forward and ruffled Asuka's hair, he smiled and stepped back when she didn't lunge off of the bed and kill him, he then looked over at Rei

"Is the infirmary ok to talk in"

Rei nodded

"Yes, there are no listening devices in the rooms and no cameras. The Commander ordered none put in as I often am here"

They looked back to Asuka who was, surprisingly, smiling contently.

"Are you ok"

Shinji asked, having never known Asuka to smile

"Yeah, just glad you two found each other again, so what do we do now"

Rei and Shinji pulled up chairs to Asuka's bed side and sat down. Shinji began

"Well, we have to find a way to stop my father and SEELE from starting 3rd impact. We have a few ideas…"

The three began to talk about their game plans.

A bit later after Shinji, Rei and Asuka had discussed a few game plans and decided on a course of action they would take Asuka finally asked a question she had wanted to for a while

"Shinji, how the hell did you two become angels"

Shinji explained everything to Asuka as did Rei. What they didn't realize was that a shocked Misato had been listening on everything.

At first she had nearly sounded the alert, but it was Shinji…

Then she listened on as Rei explained everything to Asuka, including SEELE and the commander's plans, Misato nearly marched to Gendo's office and shot him…but thought the kids plan better. Once she had heard everything she knocked on the door and was let in

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Misato took the seat in the corner of the room and looked at the 3 teens/angels in the room with her

"Shinji shut the door"

He shut the door and sat back down, Misato leaned forward and assumed a Gendo like pose

"So...exactly how long, have you 3 been angels, I couldn't hear it all"

All three froze; Misato had heard what they said. She just wanted to hear it from them.

Shinji started at the beginning with what Ritsuko had planed, then went t on to the rest.

Then Rei picked up and told her story, then Asuka

Once they were all done they just sat in silence until Shinji spoke up

"Listen Misato, please don't say anything"

"Just answer one question Shinji, why second impact"

Shinji sighed

"It might be better if I start all the way a the beginning"

Everyone nodded and Shinji began his tale…

"I can't give exact dates for anything that happened, I don't really know them. I woke up after 1st impact. There weren't much on earth but plants and animals at the time so after a while I got lonely, so I made Sachiel, what we called the 3rd angel, and over time the others as well.

Asuka nodded

"I'm one of the 3 youngest"

Shinji continued

"Then after a while we came across a new type of life, humans, and their mother Lilith. What we call the 2nd angel…now Rei Ayanami"

Misato was shocked

"You mean that…"

Shinji nodded

"Lilith gave birth to the first humans"

Rei blushed a bit

"I remember, after a time, Adam and I fell in love. The others rejected it a bit at first…but after a while. They accepted me, as their mother as well"

Shinji nodded and put his arm around Rei's waist and gave her a quick, gentle kiss, Asuka just watched with a content smile

"I'm glad they did"

Misato looked from Rei back to Shinji

"Shinji, why do you three look Human, but the others didn't. Is it because you fused with them or what"

"Huh, oh no it's not because of that. What we saw before were there combat forms"

Misato blinked

"Combat forms??"

"Yeah, its something Zeruel created, he was the 14th angel"

Misato noticed that Shinji had become a bit distant. A single tear dropping down his cheek, Rei put her arms around him and Asuka's head drooped a bit as she spoke.

"He was really big on honor and such. He always wanted us to be ready incase we did have to defend ourselves, I guess he was right.

Shinji shook his head, clearing the fog that was forming

"Anyway…basically we alter our bodies into a form that is best suited to our preference for fighting. I was in the middle of my change when the research team in the Antarctic stabbed me with the Lance"

Before Misato could react a call came over the intercom

_**Will Major Katsuragi and the first through third children please report to the commander's office**_

Shinji closed his eyes and concentrated, as did Rei and Asuka. Misato looked to the teens

"What's wrong?"

Shinji opened his eyes and looked up

"Tabris is here"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Sub-chapter 3 Adam Vs Tabris**

After Asuka had dressed in clothes Misato had brought from home (a pair of jeans, a white blouse, shocks, pink undergarments, and shoes) they made their way to the commander's office.

The group stopped outside of the door. It was time to put their plan into motion, Shinji turned to the others, obviously a bit nervous, the three teen angels had silently agreed, this would end today.

"Ok its show time. I'll deal with Tabris; you two protect Misato, ok"

They both nodded, Asuka then spoke up

"Were not going to let anything happen to her"

"I know"

Shinji turned to the two massive wooden doors and pushed them open. The group walked into the commanders office, Gendo was seated behind his desk as usual. A gray haired boy stood nearby. The group stopped 2 meters from the massive desk

"Pilot Nagisa will be joining us as the pilot of Unit 02; Pilot Soryu is hereby dismissed for poor performance"

Kaoru spoke up

"I do not think it matters anymore commander"

Shinji shook his head

"No, it doesn't does it"

Gendo narrowed his eyes, finally observing Shinji. Something was wrong his behavior was off; he wasn't cowering as he should have been. He needed to fix that

"What was that third child, remember your place, it would be unfortunate if the major should have an unfortunate accident, or Soryu perhaps"

Tabris for his part couldn't understand the energy he was feeling from the third child, why was it so familiar and how had the committee been so wrong about his behavior.

The part of Shinji that was Adam and knew Asuka as his daughter Ariel wasn't amused by Gendo's threat. No one threatened his children, let alone to his face

"I think you need to remember yours old man"

Before Gendo could respond the air around Shinji shimmered. He watched as Shinji's hair faded from its normal bark brown to a slightly off gray. Shinji closed his eyes and the shimmering around him increased, his body giving off a very faint white glow. He suddenly snapped his eyes opened. His cold stare bored into Gendo like no other had, nearly making the Nerv Commander flinch. Shinji's eyes and gone from their natural grayish blue to blood red; Gendo now understood…or believed he did.

'So Shinji is the 17th, or this is a side effect from his adsorption by unit 01. No matter this will be an excuse for me to be rid of him'

Suddenly the intercom on his desk exploded, not more that a moment before Gendo summoned his section 2 guards. As did his computer, the only way to summon help now was the phone on the wall near the window. But he was fairly certain he would be struck down before he ever reached it

"You know you will never leave this room alive, third child"

Kaoru stepped forward and chuckled a bit, finally understanding the situation before him.

"Oh I beg to differ, commander"

He then turned to Shinji

"It has been a great long while father, I hope you have been well"

Shinji smiled a bit

"All considering things Tabris, I think they've treated me rather well, under the care of Dr Akagi, it felt like nothing more than a refreshingly long nap"

Many things clicked in Gendo's mind

'So Nagisa is the 17th, no matter…I will eliminate them both along with Akagi'

"Pilot Ayanami, retrieve unit 01 and destroy your targets"

Rei stood still for a moment, appearing to think over what she had been told to do

"No"

Gendo was infuriated

"You insignificant whelp, I made you, you will obey me"

Kaoru jumped up onto Gendo's desk in one leap and side kicked the commander in the jaw, breaking said jaw and launching him from his chair into the wall of his office.

"I will tolerate many things, but I will not tolerate someone talking to the Mother in that way. Do you not see you fool, you stand in the presence of the mightiest of angels?"

Gendo stood, holding his broken jaw with his right hand, every word he spoke hurting as much as the initial blow.

"I stand in the presence of incompetent children"

Gendo pulled out his gun, took aim at Shinji and fired. As he feared the bullet ricocheted off of an ever expanding AT Field, rebounding off the field into his right shoulder. Fortunately for him the appearance of said AT Field also triggered the alarm system. Before Gendo could even react Kaoru leapt from the desk, his feet having never touched the ground he rammed his fist into Gendo's stomach, dropping the commander to the ground gasping for breath.

"Ignorant fool, he will be punished, all humans will"

Shinji firmly spoke up

"You will not, lay on hand upon any of them"

Kaoru turned to him and heated argument in sued

"For the crimes they have committed they deserve destruction"

"You have spent too much time among the worst of them, I have seen the best and know they can make amends if they so choose"

"They chose not to"

"You can not speak for them all; nor can the SEELE committee you put so much faith in"

"They were merely a means to an end"

"I will stop you, with force if I must"

Gendo struggled to raise, only barely able to raise himself to watch. Rei stepped forward and allowed her own AT Field to flutter into existence

"I will protect my children, if I must, I will fight you as well"

Asuka stepped up to Shinji's side

"I'm with them to"

Kaoru scoffed

"With out an Eva, you can't hope to harm me Soryu"

Asuka chuckled

"Is that really what you think…little brother?"

Asuka unfolded her newfound AT Field, Kaoru's eyes shot open in recognition

"Ariel, not you as well"

She nodded

"Yep"

Shinji stepped forward

"Ariel, Lilith, I want you two to watch after Misato, Section 2 guards will be coming in a moment, make sure she gets to the command center and to Ritsuko with out them seeing her. And don't use your AT Fields, the alarms will go off again and I don't want you two in danger"

Both dropped their fields and walked back over to Misato, Asuka griped her hand and pulled her toward the door with Rei right behind them

"Were out of here"

The three left, leaving Shinji and Kaoru alone. Kaoru studied him for a moment

"So it has come to this"

"Apparently"

Kaoru shook his head

"I did not want this"

Shinji sighed

"Neither did I"

"Only one thing left for us to do, let us get to it then"

Shinji nodded, sounding a bit depressed about what he had to do

"Yeah"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Misato, Rei and Asuka barged into the bridge to find everyone in a near panic, Ritsuko spun to the three

"Where the hell were you?"

Before Misato could try to make anything up anything Rei spoke up

"We were delayed"

Ritsuko shook her head and turned to Asuka

"What are you still doing here, get to Eva Unit 02"

Asuka shook her head

"Nope, incase you didn't hear, I just got fired"

Misato nodded

"Yep, commander gave her a pink slip. Now calm down Ritsuko"

She walked up to Maya

"Give us the surveillance feed on commander Ikari's office"

Maya shook her head

"I'm sorry ma'am that's a level 2 classification"

"Override it, I'll take responsibility"

Maya typed in the commands, an image appeared on the screen, nothing but static.

"I'm sorry ma'am but the camera's are down. Were also picking up two extremely powerful blue waveform patterns from the commanders office"

The sub commander barged onto the bridge

"Give me a report"

Maya turned in her seat

"Sir we have 2 very large blue waveform patters emanating from with in the commanders office"

"Cause?

"Unknown sir"

Misato spoke up

"I know the cause, it's the 5th child. He's the 17th Angel"

Everyone in the command center sat silent until Maya's station beeped

"Ma'am we have external camera's online"

The window to the commander's office was cracked, white light spilling from within. Suddenly the window exploded, a brown armored figure that resembled a cross between a samurai and European knight, flew from the shattered window, flying out into the GeoFront. He slammed into the floor of the GeoFront, leaving a 100 meter long furrow in the ground.

Another figure walked up to the window, this one bathed in white light. Misato flinched a bit while Ritsuko and Fuyutsuki just stared. It was a human sized version of the angel of light. The light began to fade away, revealing a black armored form which resembled a human formed Eva. His eyes covered with a green colored visor, the armor covering his face resembled unit 00s. A green half sphere sat in the center of its chest. He held Gendo Ikari by the back of his collar. He dropped him at the window edge and then jumped after Tabris. Rei and Asuka smiled

"Adam"

"Father"

Everybody but Misato stared at the two teens with wide eyes. Ritsuko was the first to find her voice

"…what did you say…?"

Misato smiled a bit

"Yeah Ritz we need to talk"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tabris stood out of the furrow he had cut. He looked up and saw Shinji falling toward him. He held out his hand and a Katana like sword materialized. He jumped up toward Shinji, his sword drawn back ready to slash.

Shinji drew back and a similar sword materialized in his hand. He readied himself for the incoming attack.

The two met in the middle, Shinji blocked Tabris's slash and drove his right foot into Tabris's armor covered stomach launching him across the GeoFront and into a nearby building, Nerv's hospital. Shinji then flexed his AT Field and launched himself after him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The SEELE committee watched the battle between the 1st and 17th angels with growing concern

SEELE 7- What are the prospects of achieving our goals if Adam is non cooperative

SEELE 8- we should simply destroy them all, we can not have this threat continue

SEELE 2- you seem to forget, the project revolved around Adam's fusion with either Lilith or unit 01

SEELE 4- and now it seems even Lilith is beyond our reach

SEELE 9- Why do we not use the Major and the second child for leverage

SEELE 6- Leverage for what, if either decide to do so they could exterminate all life on earth in an instant. We have lost control, we must act. Order the JSSDF to attack NOW and kill them all before they interfere further

SEELE 1- SILENCE ALL OF YOU!!!

After a moment he continued

SEELE 1- There is but one choice, we wait. Also, there is one to blame for this lack of control

SEELE 2- Yes, Ikari himself

SEELE 4- Perhaps you gentle men would like to see this, it was taken by security camera's in Ikari's office

The footage of everything from Shinji, Asuka, Rei and Misato's entry up till the point of the camera's being cut off by Tabris's transformation played. After it ended they committee sat in silence for a moment

SEELE 8- So the 16 has fused with the 2nd child, and Lilith has rejoined with the 1st. That is most unexpected. Who now is to say that all of the angles have not found and joined with a human?

SEELE 12- I believe we must observe further, if that is even possible now. If Lilith has even the most rudimentary knowledge of our existence, she will come for each of us, and destroy us

SEELE 1- we must make preparations anyway

SEELE 3- Gentlemen a piece of information has just come to light, the UN has apparently also been observing the situation and is sending a representative to attempt to make contact with Adam

SEELE 6- WE MUST ACT NOW, SEND THE MASS PRODUCTION EVA'S. If you do not I will. I will not see all I have worked for laid waist to

SEELE 1- you forget, they are of Adam's flesh. Should they detect him, they will obey him. We should adjourn until this is over, and then decide how to proceed. And I warn you, should any of you forcer your hand, I will send the remaining Eva's and have you dismembered

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Misato leaned over Maya's shoulder

"Have you confirmed that?"

"Yes ma'am the UN are requesting to speak to the 1st angel"

Misato stood back up and looked at the sub commander

"It looks like they want to negotiate"

The older man nodded

"Good, Major, I want you to lead a team to detain the commander; we can't have him interfering with this"

"Yes sir"

She turned to Rei and Asuka

"I want you two to stay here alright"

Both girls nodded, Misato then left followed by 3 section 2 agents

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tabris brushed off the rubble from flying through the side of the building and stood…only to come face to face with Shinji

"Are you going to stop now?"

Tabris brought his sword over his head in a double handed down slash, Shinji merely brought is own blade up and blocked it. He then brought his other hand up to Tabris's chest and unleashed an energy blast that sent him sailing thought another two walls.

He just shook his head and then turned to the room's occupants, And unconscious Toji Suzuhara and a horribly frightened Hikari Horaki. Shinji walked up to Toji's bed side and placed his hand on the boy's forehead

"At least I can fix this mess"

White light engulfed Toji for a moment before subsiding. Shinji then turned to Hikari, the mask and visor that covered his face sliding back into the helmet. Hikari blinked to clear here eyes, just incase she was seeing things

"…Shinji…"

"Be here when he wakes up, he'll need you to explain things to him. I'll explain what I just did and how I did it later"

Shinji raised the edge of the blanket covering the Stub of Toji's right arm, Hikari gasped Toji's arm was there.

"I gota go for now"

The mask and visor slid back into place and Shinji took off running after Tabris. As he reached the other side of the building where Tabris had flown out, he saw him on the ground, just standing back up. He jumped from the building, and readied his sword. Tabris saw him coming and raised his sword to block Shinji's.

Red energy began to build on Shinji's sword as he fell. He focused his AT Field on the blade and delivered his down slash. The force of the impact of the two split Tabris's blade in half.

Tabris was again knocked down; Shinji stood again and placed his sword to Tabris's throat

"Stop this already, I don't want to kill you, but I will if I must"

Tabris looked to the blade at his neck and realized he was serious. He then slowly stood

"You know I believe in this as the others did. I will not yield. You must kill me; I simply ask that it be quick father"

Shinji's mask and visor slid back again

"Please don't make me do this. I don't want to kill you"

"But you must"

Tears began to flow and Shinji Jumped into the air again; he stopped about 3 stories up and floated

"YOU KNOW I DON'T WANT THIS"

Tabris also expanded his AT Field and floated to Adam's height. He knew everyone in the hospital and Nerv itself were listening and watching

"I don't either, but they deserve punishment"

"Yes the ones who committed the crimes, NOT ALL OF THEM"

Tabris's mask and visor slit away as well

"If you with the human's, the children of mother Lilith to live, then you must destroy me"

Shinji's tears were free flowing now

"DAMN IT TABRIS, I DON'T WANT TO KILL MY OWN SON"

Tabris gave him a soft smile

"But you must, either you will, or SEELE will, I prefer you"

Shinji closed his eyes, he knew he had to.

Slowly white light engulfed him and then dimmed, leaving his once black armor pure white. 4 wings of light about 2 meters in length each then came from his back, identical to the once seen over Antarctica. Shinji opened his eyes; the formally red irises had shifted to pure gold

"I'm sorry"

Shinji's sword began to glow white. He flexed his AT Field, shooting off to Tabris's right side. He flexed it again and flew toward him, slashing as he passed.

He then shot off behind Tabris and then back toward where he started, slashing him as he passed him.

He then shot up above him and hurled his sword toward him. The sword transformed into a white spiraled two point lance as it hit him, flying though him and into the ground.

For a few moments Tabris just floated there. He looked up to Shinji

"Thank you, father, I'm sorry"

Tabris's body was consumed by white light. When the light faded, he was gone. Shinji floated to the ground where his armor and weapons faded away.

No sooner had he touched the ground than he was embraced by Rei, who had arrived at the hospital at the end. She just held Shinji as he cried, she cried with him. Asuka and Misato arrived shortly there after, Asuka joining her parents, the family sharing their grief. But they would push on; it's what Tabris would have wanted

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Epilogue**

The UN representative arrived a few days later and began negotiations. By then end, the 3 remaining Angels would be allowed to continue to live as they had. Nerv turned over all relevant data on instrumentality to the UN. In exchange Misato and all Nerv officers, except the commander who would stand trial with SEELE's members for attempted Genocide of the entire human race. After Tokyo 3 was rebuilt and the capital moved there Kensuke, Toji and Hikari's families returned to the city. Shinji Rei and Asuka explained to them everything.

The world was also told the truth, which surprisingly they accepted the three remaining angels with open arms. It created a new sense of brotherhood among those who would accept that Lilith was the origin of the human race.

Shinji and Rei married a year later

3 years later

Shinji sat in the open field above Tokyo 3, where he and Rei along with Asuka had come after Materiel had made her attempt on the city. Beside of him sat Asuka, in front of him sat Rei leaning back against him, her belly swollen in pregnancy. The three had just graduated high school a few months earlier…a full year early.

Shinji smiled a bit. Through all the hardships and pain they had all endured. Misato had been named commander of Nerv, now a research institute. Asuka was her second in command, a great achievement for her. Maya was still in the research department as Ritsuko's second in command.

As for Ritsuko, she had married and had given birth to her first child only a few days ago. She sat in the hospital, holding her new baby boy. His father was an American colleague of hers who she had married, the child conceived on their honeymoon. She smiled down at her baby, causing him to laugh.

She had named him Adam, the name with which it had all started, and now, finally…had peacefully ended.

If revenge could truly be sweet, this was.

**A/n well that's it then, I'm done with this one too. I hope you like the ending. I decided to end it where it started, With Ritsuko. The primary part is over; I may add another part later on. Just to see how things turn out for everyone. The final fight was inspired by both the final fight in Advent Children and the fight in the first episode of an anime called Karas**

**But as for this, the ride is over.**

**The final die is caste.**

**Thank you all for your support and thanks for reading the Ritsuko's Revenge Complete Edition. **

"**Good Night and Good Luck"**


End file.
